


Like Ships without Anchors

by Burnished



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death (s), Romanticization/poetic language of death, Twin-related events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnished/pseuds/Burnished
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-- Someone can only survive so long without that specific person... --</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Ships without Anchors

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the sounds of Endless Melancholy.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2555l5sHzGs
> 
> Very emotional, give it a listen c:

\-----

There was nothing to stop him.  
Nothing to hold him back from self destruction, from his self-hate.

That cardinal part of him. Gone.  
Crimson paint and a bright, unyielding smile..  
Completely vanished from his life.

There was a point that he couldn't do it anymore.  
He couldn't survive the sheer loneliness and utter destruction this path was taking him down.

No amount of idle talk would heal him.  
No amount of wishes and good will would sate him.  
Nothing would repair him. He was broken.

Teetering on the brink for so long, unsure.  
With no where to turn.  
He had wept and sobbed, waited and hunted.. but the return of his brother never came.

Because he was gone.  
Never to be real again.  
Never to share his love, life or laughter with.

Never.

So he left too.  
Sullen, hopeless, but still not going down without a fight.  
Not against who, but against what..

That end.  
When he finally crumpled to the ground.  
He vented a sigh of relief and of pain.  
Of thankfulness.

The sun sank.  
And gold gave way to gray.  
Blue optics dulled to match the color of the Cybertronian sky.  
There was nothing left to search, here at least..

So... disappearing was his only option.

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to like to write Sunstreaker suffering, but I also like for him to find what he needs..


End file.
